Pokemon School
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: What high school for Pokemon would be like if things were simple. And not of the ordinary.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon School**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Whatever. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

Piplup sighed as he sat uncomfortably in his chair, being next to Buneary and Pachirisu. Croagunk was next to Pachirisu, not giving a care at all about doing anything, as the four Pokemon were all in High School, waiting for their teacher to arrive. Buneary and Pachirisu were both in top shape to do well in class, while Piplup had to use the bathroom.

"Meh, I hate school." Croagunk blurted as he had his arms wrapped around his head.

Pachirisu shook his head at Croagunk, gulping down a piece of bubblegum he was chewing on. "This isn't just school, Croagunk. This is High School!"

Croagunk stared at Pachirisu, then rolled his eyes as he sighed. "...Meh."

"Is that the only thing you can think of?" Buneary asked Croagunk as she slightly leaned her chair back. "Nothing but yourself, Croagunk?"

Croagunk sneered as a wide, douche grin appeared on his face. "Yes."

Buneary sighed as she shook her head, leaning forward as she was disgusted by Croagunk's response. "You're hopeless."

Piplup sighed as he rubbed his stomach, which was growling at him. "Man, I gotta go to the bathroom..."

"Did you say something, Piplup?" Garchomp asked Piplup as the land shark dragon Pokemon was literally looming right over the young penguin.

Piplup gawked as he flailed his arms about, falling on the floor as he fell off his wooden chair, getting back up and chuckling nervously as he looked up at Garchomp, gulping. "Wha? N-not at all, Professor Garchomp! Heh heh... ehh..." He frowned as he sat back down in his seat.

Garchomp nodded, then he walked towards the chalk board, writing some random stuff on the board that would be hard to translate, placing the white chalk down. "Good. Then tell me... what is Electric supereffective against?" Garchomp asked as he turned to face the class, pointing specifically at Piplup first.

Piplup gulped as he trembled, starting to feel pressure get to him. "Uhh... well..." He kept stuttering, realizing that he wasn't doing a good job at keeping his cool. "Urf..."

The entire classroom closed in on Piplup, as the blue penguin trembled, knowing that he could very well embarrass himself with ease.

"...Fire?" Piplup replied as he meagerly raised his right flipper, slightly trembling.

Nearly everyone in the classroom laughed their asses off as Garchomp slapped his forehead, while Buneary and Pachirisu pushed their chairs back, looking away from Piplup as they were embarrassed to be associated with him. Piplup groan as he slammed his head on the desk, realizing that he was too occupied with wanting to take the garbage out of his stomach.

"Idiot." Croagunk muttered as he shook his head, a smirk under his devious face.

Garchomp turned over to Croagunk, pointing the ruler directly at his face. "Do you have something to contribute, Mr. Croagunk?"

Croagunk was startled, as he nearly fell out of his seat. "Whoawhoawhoa-" He pointed at himself, dumbfoundedly, "What? Me? Well, actually, no, not really."

Garchomp snarled as he lowered his eyes in annoyance. "Sigh. Does anyone know what electric is supereffective against?" Buneary raised her right hand, giving Garchomp some hope. "Yes, Buneary?"

"Water types and flying types, Prof. Garchomp!" Buneary replied in a cheery mood, smiling widely.

Garchomp grinned, clapping Buneary as he congratulated her. "Good job, Buneary! You get a cookie." He then gave Buneary a very sweet, tasty sugar cookie, much to the envy of the rest of the students.

"How come she gets a treat and we don't?" One of the other students, a young female Cherubi, asked in a whiny tone.

Garchomp pointed at the Cherubi, replying snarkly, "Because you didn't answer the question. Now shush."

Piplup groaned as he rubbed his stomach, feeling more pain than needles. "Gah, I gotta take a dump, or I'll explode..."

"I'll cover for ya." Croagunk whispered to Piplup, leaning his chair back.

Piplup's eyes were gleaming as he had hope, turning around to face Croagunk. "Really?"

Croagunk laughed his head off, slamming his desk several times with his left fist. "Pffthaha, as if!"

Garchomp turned around, eyeing Piplup and Croagunk. "Is there something you'd like to share with me?" He asked as he tapped his right hand with a ruler in his left hand.

Piplup gawked as he raised his right hand, mumbling as he gulped, "Can... can I please go to the bathroom?"

Garchomp continued staring at Piplup. "Do you really have to go?"

Piplup groaned as he crossed his feet together. "Yes."

Garchomp slightly smirked as he raised his right eyebrow. "Do you really have to go..."

Piplup continued squirming in pain as he started sweating, the pressure in his stomach getting to him. "Yes...!"

Garchomp was having way yoo much fun tormenting Piplup. "Do you really, really-"

Piplup couldn't take it anymore. Literally standing up on his desk, he screamed in a high pitched voice, "**YES, YES, YES, I REALLY HAVE TO GO TAKE A CRAP, NOW CAN YOU STOP FUCKING TORTURING ME PLEASE?**"

Garchomp sighed as he shook his head, placing his right hand on his face. "Fine, go. But be quick." He panted as his eyes were wide open, everyone in the classroom except Garchomp and Croagunk gasping in shock.

Piplup sighed of relief as he dashed right out of the classroom. Buenary, Coragunk, Pachirisu, and the rest of the class looked at Prof Garchomp, who looked back up at the students.


	2. Chapter 2

Garchomp sighed, turning back around. "Well, class, we'll just carry on without Piplup. Now then..." Just as Garchomp was about to open his text book, Salamence broke through the window, startling the class. Garchomp stumbled backwards as he fell on the ground, dropping his book. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Salamence laughed as he flapped his gigantic red wings. "I'm here to give you the beatdown of your life, of course!" He opened his mouth and fired several hot, red and yellow fireballs at Garchomp, who dodged the flames and ran around Salamance.

Buneary, Croagunk, and Pachirisu gave each other odd glances as the rest of the class ran to the back of the room, screaming for their lives as Garchomp pinned Salamence in the chin. Salamence groaned as he bit Garchomp's right arm, dragging him towards the window. Garchomp then used Ice Fang on Salamence's neck, forcing the winged dragon to release him. As the two overpowered dragon Pokemon faced each other, they both used Hyper Beam, causing the entire classroom to explode, ashes everywhere. Garchomp and Salamence were still standing, though it seems that Garchomp had the dge as he growled at Salamence.

"Grrr... fine, I'll grant you this victory..." Salamence grumbled as he opened his wings and flew out of the classroom through the broken wall, shouting to Garchomp, "But you haven't seen the last of me!"

Garchomp cleaned himself as all the Pokemon hiding in the back of the classroom fled for their lives, screaming at the top of their lungs. Buneary sighed as she placed her right hand on her heart, while Croagunk and Pachirisu both shrugged. The sounds of a toilet flushing was heard, as Piplup came back, feeling much better.

"Man, did I had to get that out..." Piplup muttered as he patted his stomach, walking up to Garchomp as he looked around the destroyed classroom, looking back up at Garchomp. "What the hell happened here?"

Garchomp sighed as he wrapped his right arm around Piplup. "You'd better come into my office, boy."

Piplup blinked as he and Garchomp left the classroom, with Buneary, Croagunk, and Pachirisu left by themselves.

"What do you think will happen to Piplup?" Buneary asked curiously as she placed her hands together.

Croagunk rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Oh, he'll be fine. I'm certain of it."

"Yeah, but what do we do now?" Pachirisu asked as he blinked several times.

Silence.

"...Well, I'm gonna get working on the homework!" Buenary suggested as she took out a pen and a piece of paper.

Croagunk sighed as he folded his arms together. "Is that all you think about, Buneary? Just doin' your duty?"

Buneary stuck her tongue out at Croagunk. "I rather be active, unlike you."

Pachirisu giggled as he pointed at Croagunk. "Ooooh, burn!"

Croagunk slapped Pachirisu in the back of the head, causing the electric squirrel Pokemon to rub the back of his head as Croagunk folded his arms together, while Buneary sighed.


End file.
